Take Me on the Floor
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Take me on the floor,I can't take it any more, I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love Just take me on the floor, I can give you more,You kill me, you kill me, with your touch. Can't think of summary. TxG, SxC
1. Trailer

**AN: Just a new trailer, tell if I should write this one, or continue one of my other Here We Meet Again or Two Worlds Collide. BFFL is going to be continued but replaced with Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay instead of Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley. On The Baby Takers, I can't continue that until I get my laptop fixed which wont be until at least summer time so I'm so sorry about that, as well as Babysitting Horror. And all of my one-shots saved on my laptop. So I'm really am truly sorry for the wait on those, blame Duke, the one who chewed on my laptop cord, and Belen the one who yanked my keyboard key off of my laptop. So thank you Duke Alexander, the Siberian Husky, and Belen Juice the King Charles Cavalier Spaniel. Any who on to the story!! Also I have another story coming out called Once Upon a Dream that I had to write for school and can't post until I turn it in. That should be out in a couple of weeks. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the plot and the OC's. But I totally wish I owned all of the people mentioned in here. That would be mega awesome.

* * *

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

_Gabriella Montez had the perfect life…_

Shows Gabriella shopping with Alex, Rory, Andi, Tami, Shar, Kodi, and Dree

_But what she didn't know was that her life was going to get a whole lot nicer…_

Shows Troy sitting on the steps of his new house shirtless, and Gabriella looking from her house across the street

_And a whole lot more complicated…_

Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing… and Drew glaring from afar

_It's the ups…_

Shows Troy telling Gabriella he loves her.

_And downs…_

Shows Drew and Troy fighting, and Gabriella crying for them to stop

_Of High School_

Shows Gabriella, Troy, and friends dancing at prom

_When people stop being nice…_

Shows Troy helping Gabriella out of the car

_And start being devious…_

Shows Drew going up to coach Bolton and telling a lie about Troy

_Stop telling the truth…_

Shows Troy telling Gabriella about Hailey

_And start lying straight to your face…_

Shows Drew telling Gabriella that Troy is cheating on her with Brooke, and pulling her into a hug

_Stay tuned for Take Me on The floor_

Starring:

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Leighton Meester as Audrey Davis

Lauren Conrad as Miranda London

Brody Jenner as Jacob McIntyre

Jesse McCartney as Andrew Cunnings

Cassie Scerbo as Brooke Oberlin

Selena Gomez as Alexandra Montez

Miley Cyrus as Kristen Bolton

Emily Osment as Aurora Evans

Meaghan Martin as Tamsin London

Demi Lovato as Dakota Davis

* * *

_**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_


	2. First Day

**AN: Thanks for everyone adding this to story alert/favorite story. I didn't get any reviews though. So please, please, please REVIEW, because it feels like people are reading but no one is reviewing. I had 200+ hits/visitors though so thanks! Anyway here is the first chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except the plot and the OC's. But I totally wish I owned all of the people mentioned in here. That would be mega awesome.

**Author: **TwilightDisneyFutBolLuver

* * *

"_I mean what can I say,_

_Three babies in the backseat singin' to you,  
Hey Dj, won't you play that song for me,  
And my hom and my homies all singin' to it,  
3oh...3oh!3"_

Gabriella Montez rolled over and hit her alarm. She looked at her clock and saw it was 6: 30 AM. She inwardly groaned and slowly sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up walking out of her door and into the hallway. She shivered, growing goose bumps. She walked to the door that had Alex written on it in purple. She opened it to see her little sister still asleep in her bed. She walked over and shook her gently.

"Alex, get up," She said, as Alex groaned, but nevertheless got up. The two Montez girls then went to there respective bathrooms and started getting ready for school.

Gabriella Elizabeth and Alexandra Lauren Montez were on of the set of sisters in SSS (Senior-Sophomore sisters). Gabi was 18, a senior and Alex was 16, a sophomore. Gabi had long chocolate curls and large mocha irises and Alex had long chocolate waves and big russet color eyes.

Gabriella sat at her vanity applying her dark brown eyeliner to her eyes. When she got done she stood up and checked herself in her floor length mirror. She took in her appearance. She had on a yellow sundress with brown sandals on her feet. A brown Coach tote bag hanged loosely off her shoulder and her curly hair was pulled up into a high messy yet elegant pony. She grabbed her Blackberry Curve, iTouch, and brown Prada sunglasses off her dresser and headed down the stairs to see her mother, father, and sister all sitting at the table.

Alex was dressed in some short teal shorts and had on a flowy white top. On her feet were some white converse and her chocolate waves were pulled up into a messy pony with her blue streak standing out against it, with Fendi sunglasses on her head. On her side was a white and teal Coach tote.

"Morning mami, papi, and Alex," Gabriella said kissing her mother and father on the forehead and sitting down at the table.

"Good morning, mija. How was your night?" Maria Montez asked her eldest daughter.

"Eh, it was… normal you can say?" Gabriella replied.

"Well, I have to go. Love you guys," Richard Montez said kissing his two daughters on their heads and a wife a kiss on the lips and walked through the door to the garage.

Richard Montez was a highly respected business man in Albuquerque. His job required a lot of his time but he tried his hardest to spend time with his wife and kids.

"I better be going too," Maria said, kissing her daughters on the foreheads, walking towards the garage. "Have a good day at school, Love you guys. I won't be home until 10 and neither will your father so you guys will have to manage for dinner yourselves."

"Okay, mom. Love you too." Gabriella and Alexandra yelled to her back as they heard her BMW X6 start up.

Maria worked as a gynecologist at a local private hospital. Her job required a lot of time as well but not as much as their fathers.

"Are you driving today or me?" Alexandra asked.

"I'll drive," Gabriella said. The two sisters got up and walked to the garage. It was now two cars empty. Their mothers maroon BMW X6 was gone as well as their fathers Black BMW X5. They walked past Alex's light blue Audi TT and got in Gabriella's light blue Range Rover.

"I love this song!" Alex said, turning the radio up more.

"_This ain't a love song (oh no),  
This ain't a broken heart homie singin' only 'cause he's lonely,  
This ain't a love song (oh, no, no, no),  
This ain't a whiskey-drowned ballad,  
There ain't nothing here that's valid,  
So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  
Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,  
Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
God dammit, I just can't do it alone  
I can't do it alone,  
I can't do it alone,  
No, I can't do it alone_" Alex and Gabriella sand in perfect harmony.

The two sisters laughed as Gabriella pulled up into the East High parking a lot.

The Montez's got out of the car both grabbing their Coach totes, hanging them over their shoulders. They walked to the quad where they saw the Evans waiting on them.

"Hey Gabi, Alex," Sharpay said greeting her best friend and her best friends little sister/her little sisters best friend with a hug.

Sharpay Lila Evans, Ryan Alan Evans, and Aurora Skye Evans were the only exception that the SSS had. Since Sharpay and Ryan were twins they were both part of the group, so for them it was SSSB (Senior-Sophomore Sisters-Brother). Sharpay had on a pair of white shorts, a pink flowy tank, and a pair of pink sandals where on her feet. She had her wavy dirty blonde hair down with some pulled back. Her dark brown eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her eyelashes were masked with mascara. She was carrying a white Fendi tote bag and on top of her head were a pair of white Ray-ban Wayfarer's. On the table in front of her was her pink Instinct and next to it was her iTouch donned with a pink Louis Vuitton cover. Ryan was dressed in some white shorts and a striped light blue and white polo, on his feet were some checkered light blue and white vans. He had his white backpack next to him and he was texting on his black Instinct, ear phones in his ears coming from his iTouch. His blonde hair was gelled up in messy yet classy spikes giving him the just stepped out of bed look and his pale grey eyes were covered by a pair Ray-Ban aviators. Rory was dressed in a pair of grey and pink board shorts, a pink tank top over a white tank top, and a short sleeved white jacket with grey and pink stripes on it. Her dirty blonde hair was down and had a streak of pink in it. She had black Ray-ban Wayfarers on her face. She was bobbing her head to what it sounded like "_Don't Trust Me_" by 3oh!3 and was texting on her black Blackberry Pearl.

Alex walked over to Rory who was standing by a tree, and took one ear phone out of her ear and put it in hers and they sat on the ground taking out their homework from the night before, comparing answers.

Gabriella went and set next to Sharpay at the table, taking out a magazine out of her tote. She and Sharpay started skimming through it while sharing earphones listening to "_I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby"_ by 3oh!3.

Everyone was doing there own thing for awhile until they heard someone blasting "_Boom Boom Pow"_. They looked up to see Miranda Nicole and Tamsin Riley London pulling up into their parking spot in Tamsin's yellow Audi TT. They both got out and started walking towards them. Andi had her wavy blonde hair in a curly side ponytail with aviator sunglasses covering her olive green eyes. She had on a green sundress with white gladiator sandals and a white Marc Jacobs oversized tote. She came over and set on the other side of Gabriella. Gabriella and Sharpay took the earphones out of their ears and they started talking to Andi about anything and everything. Tami had her wavy blonde hair with green streak up into a messy bun. She had on a pair of khaki short shorts and a crème tank under a blue polo showing her white braided belt, on her feet where beige and crème gladiator sandals. She had a pair of beige sunglasses on her face, covering her icy blue eyes. Her crème peace tote hit her skinny frame as she walked. She sat with Alex and Rory and compared homework as well.

After a while, they heard "_Right Round"_ by Flo Rida, and looked up and saw Chad Jonathan Danforth and Jacob Owen McIntyre jumping out of Chad's black Jeep. Chad was wearing a pair of green and blue plaid shorts, with a green shirt that said "_Keep looking, I know my girlfriends hot"_ in blue letters, on his feet where some dark blue and green DC's. His out of control afro was…well out of control and her had a pair of aviators on his face. His backpack hung loosely on his shoulder as he walked up to Sharpay and greeted her with a kiss, and said Hi to everyone else. Jake had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a Hollister shirt. On his huge feet he had on a pair of converse. His brown eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, and his backpack was worn loosely on his shoulder as well. He walked over to Andi and kissed her good morning, saying Hey to everyone else, and then he and Chad and sat to do their homework that was due their first hour.

"Hey, Gabs," all of their heads snapped up to see, Andrew Cunnings, the football captain walking towards them with his best friend Brooke Oberlin, head cheerleader following behind him. Drew's his blonde hair was in spikes, his green eyes covered by sunglasses. He had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, converse, and a Abercrombie tee. Brooke had on a mega short jean skirt, a purple bubble hem tank, and a pair of black heels. She was carrying a black Balenciaga tote bag. Her wavy platinum blonde hair was down naturally in its waves. Her green eyes were covered with a pair of black rimmed Prada butterfly sunglasses.

"Hey Drew, Brooke," The gang said.

"Did you get the PR homework, Gabs?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella asked, not really paying attention.

"I did not get a word of it! Can you help me?"

"Sure, you're in my hour so that means you don't have it until after senior free period. I'll meet you in the library then?"

"Thanks! You are a life saver," Drew said, hugging her. Gabriella just nodded putting her full attention back on the magazine.

They then heard, "Davis's are here!" and all looked up to see Audrey Christine and Dakota Anne-Marie Davis walking up with four cups each. Audrey had on a black tank top with a floral skirt. On her feet was a pair of black heels. Her wavy dark brown hair was down naturally and a pair of black Ray-bans Wayfarers was on her face, covering her dark brown eyes. Her black Coach tote was hanging loosely from her arm. Kodi was wearing a pair of jean Capri's and had on a paint splatter flowy tank. Her crème Miu Miu bag was hanging loosely of her arm and a pair of teal Ray-bans Wayfarers covered her dark brown eyes from the world. Her wavy dark brown hair with purple streak hanged loosely around her shoulders. Audrey gave Miranda, Gabriella, and Sharpay their Frappuccinos from Starbucks and sat down next to Sharpay with her own. Kodi did the same with Rory, Alex, and Tami and sat on the ground with them taking out her own homework.

"Well, I'll guess we'll leave," Brooke said but no one noticed, and she grabbed Drew's arm back towards were the football team and cheerleaders were sitting.

After Chad and Jake finished their, International References homework they started talking to Ryan.

"You know I heard we're getting a new gym teacher. So that's means a new basketball coach." This sent Chad and Jake into a heated discussion about all the new stuff about the basketball team and how they were going to be co-captains.

"What if there's someone better than you?" Gabriella said, making Chad and Jake stare at her with wide eyes. "What? We're getting two new students today, and they might play basketball, giving them the opportunity to might play better than you."

"Over-braniactic petite curly brunette chick say what?" Chad said. "That's impossible! Me and Jake here are the best in the state."

"Yeah, there's no one better than us two," Jake agreed and they pounded fists, egotistically.

Gabriella just giggled at them, shaking her head at their cockiness. "Sure, don't get a big head."

"You don't have a big head if it's the truth." Chad said, smirking.

"That's not true," Sharpay interjected, cutting off her boyfriend. "And Gab's if his head get's any bigger its going to explode."

"Yeah, same for Jake." Miranda added. "You should of seen these two playing video games this weekend." All four senior girls giggled.

"Hey!" Jake and Chad said in unison.

"We're sorry Jakey Wakey," Miranda said through giggles.

"Yeah, Chaddy Waddy we didn't mean it," Sharpay added through her giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

"Gabriella, Alexandra," they both looked up to see Principal Matsui walking towards them.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Come with me please, I need you to do something," Principal Matsui said, turning back around walking back towards the building.

Gabriella and Alex got up and followed him, waving goodbye to their friends. They followed Principal Matsui to his office.

"Okay Montez's, being my top students I need you to show our new student's around. They both have either of your schedules. I expect you two make to make them feel as welcomed as possible here,"

"Okay," The two Latinas said simply.

"Okay, Bolton's, come in her please."

Gabriella turned around to see the hottest guy she ever saw. She looked him up and down with her eyes. On his tan toned body, was a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a cerulean blue polo with white stripes, and on his feet were a pair of converse. His eyes were covered by a pair of aviator sunglasses, his shaggy sandy brown hair falling under them. His backpack hung loosely on his shoulder. She smiled inwardly liking this boy already. She looked to his side and saw what she suspected to be his little sister. She had long wavy sandy brown hair as well, that hung loosely down her back. She had on a jean skirt, and overlapping yellow and orange tank tops. She had a pair of orange flip flops on her feet. Her skin was tan like her brothers, but in a more girly way. Her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, which she took off and stuffed in her orange Element tote bag, revealing pale blue eyes.

"The Montez's are going to show you around and help you get settled. I hope your time at East High is enjoyed." He ended with a smile and Gabriella and Alex led them out of the office.

"Hi," Gabriella said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabi."

The boy took her hand, his other hand moving his sunglasses out of the way, showing off his cerulean eyes. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat, blue had met brown. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. "I'm Troy, Troy Bolton" he said in a husky voice. They stared into each others eyes, and Alex and the other girl laughed.

"I'm Alexandra Montez, but everyone calls me Alex," Alex said, shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Kristen Bolton, but everyone calls me Kris," Kris said, taking her hand.

"This is gonna be hilarious, on the count of three scream your brothers name and I'll scream my sisters, ready?" Kris nodded her head.

"1, 2, 3! GABI/TROY!" they screamed at the same time, making their older siblings snap out of their trances and blush crimson and look down.

"Anyway, Kris what's your homeroom?" Alex asked.

Kris looked at the schedule in her hands, "Um, Mrs. Darbus."

"Me and Gabi too! What about you Troy?" Alex asked him, and he looked at his schedule.

"Darbus too," He said grinning, at Gabriella who grinned back, sending Alex and Kris into giggles.

"How long do you think it's gonna take him to ask her out?" Alex whispered to Kris.

"I don't know, maybe after school," she answered making them laugh harder.

The four walked to Mrs. Darbus room and told her that they were going to show them around school. She told them they could go and Gabriella and Alex showed them around the school. The day went by productively, with Kris being in all of Alex's classes and Troy being in all of Gabi's classes.

**At Lunch (Its not depended on grade, it's just by random shifts)**

Sharpay, Miranda, Audrey, Ryan, Jacob, Chad, Aurora, Dakota, and Tamsin were sitting at their tables with their lunches in front of them waiting on Gabriella and Alex to get there. They hadn't seen them enough to talk to them since this morning. They saw Alex walk in with Kris and looked at them confused. When they walked to the table with their lunches and sat down laughing, everyone looked at them confused.

"What?" Alex asked. "Is their something on my face?"

Everyone just stared at her and then turned to Kris who in turn looked down.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Kristen. Her and her brother started here today. Kris, this is Sharpay, Jacob, Aurora, Dakota, Tamsin, Chad, Miranda, Ryan, and Audrey, or just Shar, Jake, Rory, Kodi, Tami, Chad, Andi, Ryan, and Dree." Alex said introducing them, and Kris looked up and gave them a warm smile, waving.

"Have you guys send Gabi?" Alex asked everyone at the table, taking a sip from her Vitamin Water. "Me and Kris haven't seen her since gym, second period."

"Nope, I was about to ask you the same question," Audrey asked, and then they all looked towards the door when they heard Gabriella's giggle and a manly chuckle. Everyone looked on wide-eyed, mouths agape as Troy walked in carrying Gabriella on his back. They were both laughing lost in their own world, not noticing the stares they were receiving.

The whole East High second period lunch group looked at The Gabriella Montez, on the back of some new student. Two people weren't just staring they were glaring. Brooke and Drew looked at them with hateful looks, Drew's directed towards Troy and Brooke's directed towards Gabriella. Brooke had always hated Gabriella, having no idea where she got her popularity from. In her opinion, she should have been the queen of East High, given that she was cheerleading captain. And she was the hottest girl at East High. Drew glared at Troy, how could his new kid get Gabriella to like him in a day, when he had been trying since the beginning of Junior year? This kid was going down.

Troy set Gabriella down when they reached the table sitting down next to Kris with their shared lunch in front of him. Gabriella sat down next to him, which was next to Sharpay. The rest of the cafeteria slowly got back to normal but everyone at the table minus Alex and Kris stared at them the way they started at Alex and Kris.

"What?' Gabriella asked, repeating her sister's words. "Do I have something on my face?"

Their gazes fell on Troy, who had a confused look on his face, his gorgeous eyes having a slight tint in them.

"Oh, this is Troy," Gabriella said, smiling at him. "Troy, this is Sharpay, Jacob, Aurora, Dakota, Tamsin, Chad, Miranda, Ryan, and Audrey, or just Shar, Jake, Rory, Kodi, Tami, Chad, Andi, Ryan, and Dree." The gang all rolled their eyes used to the sisters speaking alike but Kris started at Gabriella and then at Alex.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You guys are so alike. Like exactly alike," she said, disbelievingly.

"Not you too!" Alex whined, but smiled non the less. "Everyone says that. I thought you were cool Kris."

Everyone at the table laughed at them falling into a comfortable conversation.

**Later on at the end of the day**

Gabriella and Troy were walking together out of the school building, towards the quad were the gang was waiting on them.

"So, call me as soon as you can leave from helping getting settled in and me and Alex will show you and Kris around town." Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy said, simply.

"Where do you live exactly?" Gabriella asked him.

"I don't know. We've been staying with my grandparents while our parents were out decorating the house. They are pretty much done now but need me and Kris to decorate our rooms, our bathrooms, and the game room."

"Oh, cool." Gabriella said, not going on since they reached the quad.

"Where's Ryan and Audrey?" Gabriella asked, as she and Troy sat on the ground next to some of their other friends.

"They had to get to dance rehearsals." Sharpay said, reading the text she had just received from Ryan. "Kodi, you're coming home with me and Rory. Dree will pick you up after."

Kodi just nodded simply, used to going to the Evans house. Ryan was a chorographer with Audrey at Albuquerque Arts Studios. They taught little kids dances, getting paid for doing what they loved. They got the opportunity to do this since they both were in the older division at the studio along with Sharpay, Rory, and Kodi. But the latter only did drama and music while Audrey and Ryan did drama, music, and dance. Since they were together most of the time it was just natural for them to get together. They had been dating since the middle of junior year.

"We have to go," Miranda said, standing up. "Me and Jake are going shopping for his mom's birthday in a hour and I have to drop of Tami at home and Jake needs to go get his car from home." She hugged everyone, as she, Jake, and Tami got up walking towards their parking spots.

"CHAD!" Jake called back at him, when he didn't get up when they did since they arrived together that day,

"Oh, right," Chad said, getting up. He kissed Sharpay goodbye, hugged Gabriella, Kris, Alex, Rory, and Kodi, and did his already special handshake with Troy and ran after them.

"We better be going too, Me and Boi have a mommy and me yoga class tonight, and mom wants you home Rory." Sharpay stated, standing up. She hugged Gabriella, Alex, Kris, and Troy, as did Rory and Kodi and they walked towards her white range rover with pink details.

"Boi is her yorkie." Gabriella told Kris and Troy, making their confused faces go away. "Let's go. The faster you get home and finish the more time we have before curfew."

They all stood up and walked towards the parking lot. Gabriella hugged Kris and Troy goodbye once they reached her Range Rover.

"Remember to call, I'll tell you were to meet us then." Gabriella told them, when she pulled away from Troy.

"Yeah, but make sure it's at least 30 minutes cause I have to finish my homework," Alex said, hugging Kris and Troy.

"Oh, I have to finish mines too," Gabriella said, scolding herself for forgetting.

"So do we," Kris said, look as Troy's faced hit realization that he had to do his homework.

"Yea, we do. So I'll call you when we are starting our homework to give you time to get ready." Troy stated, closing Gabriella's car door.

"Okay, that sounds good," Alex said, closing her door. Troy and Kris walked a few parking spots down to Troy's silver Jeep Grand Cherokee.

**Later on in the day at the Montez house in the Suburbs of Albuquerque**

Gabriella had just changed into a pair of black Soffe short shorts, a v-neck green shirt, and green converse. She had taken off her make up and her chocolate curls were up in a messy pony, still wet from the shower she had got out of 15 minutes ago. She grabbed her Sony VIAO laptop, her blue silicone covered Blackberry Curve, and her one of her favorite books, _Wuthering Heights, _and walked outside to her and her sisters shared balcony. She sat on swing sitting her phone and laptop on the side table and sat on the swing opening her iTunes, clicking on Departure: Recharged by Jesse McCartney letting his hotness of a voice fill the air.

**About 5 minutes later**

Alex had also changed. She now had on a pair of oxford Soffe short shorts, a pink v neck t shirt, and pink converse. She had also taking all of her make up off. Her chocolate waves were also wet from the shower she took 5 minutes ago, and up in a messy bun. She was collecting her laptop, phone, and book to go sit out on the porch, and stopped when she heard Jesse McCartney playing from outside on her balcony. She looked out of her glass doors to see her sister sitting outside, reading with her laptop. She laughed at just how much alike they were, and sat her Sony VIAO back down. She picked up her light blue silicone covered Blackberry Pearl and her book, _Jane Eyre_, and walked out side and sat next to her sister.

The two sisters sat they're reading, everything silent except for the soothing voice of Jesse McCartney in the background. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard a giggle and a chuckle. The way their houses were sat up was there was a house right next to theirs that was kind of in front of them, kind of beside them. The were in the shape of an L with the short parts (the bottom of it) close to each other. The street went past the top of the long part (the top of it). In the front of it was a shared front yard that had the two circle driveways intersecting. Gabriella and Alex's rooms were facing the front part of the other house, overlooking the driveways, they're balcony hanging over it. The opposite house was exactly like it. They were just getting new neighbors this week so they were bound to start closing their curtains now.

Both Latina's sat their books down, standing up walking to the edge of the balcony to look down. When they looked down smiles broke out on both of their faces. There stood Troy and Kristen Bolton, setting up a basketball hoop on the pavement of the driveway, in front of the garage. Alex was smiling because one of her new best friends lived next door to her and Gabriella was smiling for two reasons. One, her new best friends lived next to her. Two, Troy was setting up the hoop in nothing but what she expected was boxers, basketball shorts, and Jordans. Sweat dripped off his washboard abs, to perfect for a human being. He went to sit down, turning around showing of his back muscles.

Gabriella smiled huge, her life was getting better all ready.

* * *

**AN: There you go the first chapter! Hope you liked it. It took me all day to write it. I am now a beta-reader. So I you want me to beta-read some stories just yeah. Also if you haven't realized I am a HE-UGE 3oh!3 fan. They are one of the best bands out there. Do you like them??? Also sorry if the house thing was confusing if you want me to explain farther pm me. **

**Do you like wicked??? If so please check out my best friends Elle's stories. She is an awesome writer. In the future we might even do a collaboration High School Musical story. Her name is: ****Wicked'elphaba-fiyero. I'm serious check her out, she is amazing!**

**Please review with ideas and such. Tell me what YOU want to read. Your voice or in this case typed words are there to be heard/read. Also have a twitter or facebook?? Add me as a friend. Pm me for deets. Okay I'm done for today. REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**Trivia: Did you watch JONAS premiere? If so, what did you think of it?? I loved it!!**

**XD**

**Caitlyn**


End file.
